User talk:90210Degrassi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ECrap Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the People Who Are Hotter than Eli page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Squall L. (Talk) 04:03, October 6, 2011 What's up Hey Donna haven't seen you around in a while. :( What's up? We should chat some time. Squall L. 01:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Squall L. Hmm maybe about Yahoo? Squall L. 05:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Squall L. Hiii The Other Wiki Hey Donna! :D So Tayler said that like most people on the Other Wiki hate Drew now. Is that true? I've been missing some people on the Other Wiki and if it's true most people hate Drouche now and everyone has gotten over their stupid Riley hate, it may be good incentive for me to come back? Squall L. 03:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Squall L. I still don't know. I don't really trust people. Squall L. 01:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Squall L. Do people miss me? Squall L. 02:34, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Squall L. So people actually do miss me? Squall L. 07:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Squall L. Oh well. I wasn't expecting any better. Squall L. 04:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Squall L. Craig Sure, you can make any page you want. :) Squall L. (talk) 22:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Squall L. Haven't seen you around in a while Hey Donna, I haven't seen you around in a while. :( What's been going on? Also, how was Christmas for you? Squall L. (talk) 09:25, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Squall L. It was good, thanks. :) Got some really good presents. So what did that one person mean by "people from the dtc actually found this i'm crying"? This right here? Squall L. (talk) 02:21, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Squall L. HAPPY NEW YEAR Hey sorry I didn't get back for so long. :( I haven't been on here in forever. How was your holidays? Squall L. (talk) 04:59, January 9, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. Omg I thought you had tiny text too. And my holidays were great. I got to see some family I haven't seen in forever. Do you think you could try and get more traffic for this site? Squall L. (talk) 21:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. I know. But I miss you guys. :( Squall L. (talk) 07:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. RE: Guess what? What does SCP stand for? And I have a pretty good idea of who it is, but go ahead and tell me. Squall L. (talk) 00:56, April 21, 2013 (UTC)Squall L. Doesn't surprise me. Drouche is their Creator's Pet, so it only makes sense that he would get such a position, even though he's in no way qualified or deserving. Just watch the school go down the toilet. Yet another reason why I'd rather re-read all four Twilight books, and then pile Midnight Sun and Bree Tanner on top of that, than watch this drivel people call a TV show. Squall L. (talk) 21:57, April 21, 2013 (UTC)Squall L.